Claire Rouge
Summary Claire Rouge is the female lead of the Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance series. She is an elementalist using the flame spirit Scarlet/Ortlinde and the leader of « Team Scarlet ». As a high-class noble, she is a boxed-in princess who is unaccustomed to men. More specifically, her family was composed of very grand nobles who served the royal family for generations ever since the founding of the Ordesia Empire. However, when her older sister, Rubia, who was serving under the Fire Elemental Lord under her title of Fire Queen, snatched the strongest flame spirit «Laevateinn» and revolted, bringing calamity to the Ordesia Empire, the outraged Fire Elemental Lord went on a rampage, including burning everything related to the Elstein family’s territory. After the Elemental Lord was calmed down, the royal family of Ordesia seized the territory of the Elsteins and Claire’s parents were sent to prison. Although they didn’t send Claire to prison, they demanded that Claire returns her spirit Scarlet to the imperial family. However, Areishia Spirit Academy headmaster Greyworth Ciel Mais protected her, saying that Claire would become an excellent elementalist at her academy. After Claire accepted Greyworth's offer, she cast away the Elstein family name and attended the academy under the alias «Claire Rouge». She decided to get stronger to win the Blade Dance festival for the sake of her one desired wish to meet her sister and to hear the truth. As a child, Claire was shy, weak and innocent, but after the incident, Claire became a lonely and misunderstood girl, often bullied and looked down on, with a short temper and who is quick to jump to conclusions. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-B Name: Claire Rouge, Claire Elstein, Little Sister of the Calamity Queen, Hell Cat Girl, Darkness Queen Origin: Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Elementalist, Princess, Student of the Areishia Spirit Academy Powers and Abilities: Fire Manipulation, Strategist, Spirit Contract, Advancer Whip user Attack Potency: City Block Level | Likely Small Town Level Speed: Peak Human, Likely Super Human with added Divine Power Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Unknown with added Divine Power) Striking Strength: Class H (Unknown with added Divine Power) Durability: Building Level | Likely Large Building Level Stamina: Possibly Superhuman (Since the beginning of the novel, Claire has been able to fight against 2 spirits at once without using her own and without getting too much tired. She was able to fight back Rubia Elstein while having accumulated physical wounds and mental stress from 2 fights and the reveal of her sister’s true nature and goal. Can infuse her body with Divine Power for a long duration of time.) | At least Superhuman Range: Short-Medium Range with whip, Long Range with Fire attacks Standard Equipment: Flametongue (her whip) Intelligence: Genius (Very smart and effective team captain and strategist, Gets perfect scores on tests, Possesses vast knowledge about spirits, Astral Zero and even politics, Can quickly adapt to situation in fights) Weaknesses: She has a short temper, and quickly jumps to conclusions. She is also weak to strong water attacks, as well as strong earth attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Whip Specialist: Her spirit's elemental waffe (weapon form), Flametongue, is in the form of a whip. She is skilled to the level where she can use it to easily bind others – whether humans or spirits – or do short-to-long range attacks. She is also capable of deciding whether she wants to add her flame attribute into the whip, capable of cutting through wood and steel. Fire Manipulation *'Fire Ball' *'Fire Wall' *'Fire Projectiles' *'Fire Bombs' *'Fire Wave' *'Fire Explosion' *'Burning Ground' *'Fire and Steel Resistance' *'Hell Hounds:' Flames that turn into two hunting hounds that can chase its target to the end. *'Flames of Elstein:' Passive magic acquired after her fight against Rubia Elstein, stabilizes her magic, makes her more durable, and her fire attacks get stronger. *'End of Vermillion:' The power of Flame-Burning-Flame. The strongest type of flame usable. It destroys or devours other flames, and can even annihilate weaker fire spirits. Can be applied to her elemental waffe, Flametongue. Key: Base Claire | Post-“Elstein Flames” Claire Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Whip Users Category:Princess Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers